This invention relates to lifts for use in automotive service.
More particularly, the present invention relates to lifts for lifting automotive engines and transmissions.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns electric lifts for lifting automotive engines and transmissions during automotive service.
At the present time, because of the tremendous number of automotive vehicles (automobiles, trucks, vans, utility vehicles, etc.), there are a large variety of machines for aiding mechanics in servicing these vehicles. For example, in many instances it is necessary to lift the engine or motor (e.g. replacing the engine, replacing engine mounts, working on the drive chain, etc.). Also, in many instances it is necessary to lift the transmission. In either of these functions, the prior art devices are hydraulic lifts or jacks that are difficult to operate and control. For example, while it is generally necessary to move engines and transmissions relatively long distances for removal and the like, in many instances during any of the service operations it is necessary to move the engine or transmission a small fraction of an inch for alignment and the like. Thus the range and amount of movement can be critical. In prior art hydraulic lifts, if the device has a relatively long range it generally moves too fast to allow small movements, that is the controls are insensitive to very small movements.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved electric lifts for automotive service.
Another object of the invention is to provide new and improved electric lifts for automotive service which are very sensitive to small or short movements.
And another object of the invention is to provide new and improved electric lifts for automotive service which are easy and convenient to use.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the present invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is an electric lift including a base and a lifting member. An electric power apparatus is coupled between the base and the lifting member for incrementally moving the lifting member between a lowered position and a raised position. A remote control is coupled to the electric power apparatus for controlling the operation thereof.
In a particular aspect of the present invention, electric power apparatus includes an electric motor, a gear box coupled to the electric motor, and a housing carrying an elongated worm gear. The elongated worm gear has a first end coupled to the gear box and a second end coupled to the lifting member.
In a more specific aspect the electric lift includes an upright boom support extending from the base and terminating in an end, and the lifting member includes an elongated boom having a first end coupled to the end of the boom support and a second end. The lifting member can also include a platform having a lower surface coupled to the second end of the worm gear and an upper surface.